ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 188 (4th December 1986)
Plot Kathy encourages Pete to go back to the house and apologise to Arthur, while Pauline and Lou each give Arthur £1 to go to the pub; before Arthur is able to leave, Kathy and Pete return to the house with beers. Lou makes a remark to Arthur about getting her £1 back now Arthur is not going out which leads to Arthur getting aggressive again. Pete tells Arthur he is fed up with his attitude and Arthur goes to attack him. Kathy breaks the pair up and Pete then announces that he, Ian and Kathy will be spending Christmas with Angie and Den. Lou is devastated by Pete's announcement, while Arthur tells Pauline he is sleeping in Michelle's old room. The next morning Ian learns of Kathy and Pete's plan to spend Christmas with the Angie and Den. He heads over to Lou and promises to spend Christmas with her for as long as she lives. Dot upsets Charlie, who then decides he is going to leave Dot. Dot begs Charlie not to go and he forgives her. Dr. Legg visits Ethel and tells her that he intends to rent her flat out to Pat whilst she is staying with Dot. Den tells Angie he is going out but will not tell her where he is going. Dot catches Charlie stealing from her purse and is mortified. Charlie tries lying to Dot once more but she says she has had enough. Charlie convinces Dot that he wants to change, she eventually relents and gives him the cash. Kelvin tells Hannah that he is in love with Carmel and wants her to move in with him. Hannah is shocked and disagrees with Kelvin's rash decision. Charlie goes to The Vic and flirts with Pat. Simon tries to stop Dr. Legg from letting Pat move into Ethel's room but he is unsuccessful. Pauline tells Arthur he needs to go and apologise to Pete, but he says he will only apologise if she goes with him. Pat winds Pete up whilst talking to Mary about her move to the Square. Ethel fears that she will never get her flat back. Barry tells Colin that he is moving in with him, which surprises Colin. Den visits Colin and asks him to outline a design for a card for the pub at Christmas. Colin suggests doing a sketch of Den with Angie; Den interrupts Colin and tells him that he is divorcing Angie. Pauline takes Arthur to The Vic where he pathetically apologises to Pete. The two then begin laughing and agree to not quarrel again. Colin goes to The Vic and Angie sees him. She tells him that she is not sure what Den is up to, but he is planning a surprise for her for Christmas. Colin's face drops as he realises that Den is planning to divorce her on Christmas Day. Cast Regular cast *Angie - Anita Dobson *Colin - Michael Cashman *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Lou - Anna Wing *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Pete - Peter Dean *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Den - Leslie Grantham *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Tom - Donald Tandy *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Barry - Gary Hailes *Hannah - Sally Sagoe *Kelvin - Paul J. Medford *Mary - Linda Davidson *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Dr. Legg - Leonard Fenton Guest cast *Charlie Cotton - Christopher Hancock Locations *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *3C Albert Square - Living room *23A Albert Square - Living room *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Al's Café *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen Notes *Lofty Holloway (Tom Watt) is credited but doesn't appear. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Den throws a flash party, and bang goes tradition. How could you do this to Gran? If she dies, I'll never forgive you.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 23,550,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1986 episodes